Friends With Bennefits
by thatsinginggirl
Summary: FWB sucks, and after a 3 year long hook up with Emmett, Bella had lost all hope for love. He had ruined her.  What happens when he returns from the Army a changed man, can she put down her guard and really love? Can he be enough for her? AH Lem EMXB


**Herro, read. This is an Emmett Bella Story btw. Its my first, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Can I start off by saying that friends with benefits fucking sucks?

Because it really does.

I was fuck buddies with Emmett for three years before I realized that he would never love me. That the whole shebang would and could never make him love me.

So we went our separate ways, I told him it was over for the 4 millionth time, but this time it was for good. Then he went into the army, and I went and dated around. Dated not slept, hear the difference? One thing I wasn't about to give to him was my virginity.

That's for fucking sure.

Anyway, he went into the army and I thought I had moved on.

I was happy, stress free.

I was working with troubled teens and freshly moved into my studio apartment in New York where I would be starring in a little known Broadway show called South Pacific. I was amazingly glowing. I was content with my life.

And then he came back.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella**

I was walking down the stairs to my apartment, about to go to my spot.

It was just a small walking distance away. I had made sure of it while looking for apartments a couple of years ago.

I had been going there since I was little. It was what got me into theater in the first place.

It was a run down theater along the water that I had found one day while I was adventure hunting. I was seven, and had a passion for singing ever since I could talk. I went in through the window and found a large stage with a large echo. I fell in love with it.

I had cleaned it up quite a bit over the years, making it my own. It was still untouched by the public.

I sat down gently at the edge of the stage when I got in and rubbed the worn down hardwood floors with my hands.

"Thank you." I said, even though I sounded crazy, but I didn't care.

I had to thank all of my talent now to this little theater. It was where I would go whenever I would get stressed out, or emotional, or if I just wanted to sing. There was only one person I had brought to the theater.

Emmett, I thought sadly.

It was where he first told me he liked me. He said "I really like you, but I don't ask out girls often." And I had thought that the profession was him telling me I was special. Then he kissed me and kneaded my thighs with his large hands, feeling a tingling go throughout my body that I had never experienced before.

I had thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

I was so naïve back then, I just wanted to be loved. I didn't even know what fingering was back then, I didn't know what a blowjob was. I had been sheltered in the best way possible.

I went home that night and told everyone that we were dating, word got around and he called me saying that he didn't ask out girls often so we actually WERENT going out.

I was fucking heart broken, but still continued to hook up with him.

Everyone told me how dumb he was, about how he would hook up with girls when we were already hooking up. About how he had even had sex with girls in his army cadet group.

But he was always around, and I had (have,) a pussy.

I had my first sexual experiences with him, he had tried to get in my pants every single way you could think of.

It was rough.

I would go through boys as I started maturing emotionally and physically, and Emmett would get jealous. He even started going through girlfriends and still hook up with me.

That's just the way things were, we never connected on an emotional level as much as I tried to make it that way, and we would be off and on. It lasted for years!

I would be disgusted with him and us be fighting and still he would pick me up and throw me against the wall and ravage me. That was our whole relationship or lack of wrapped in a sentence.

I was 19 when I told him it was over for good, my self confidence was down and my self worth had gone down. I was in love with a man who was not good for me. A man who would cheat on me no matter what. Enough was enough.

So we went separate ways and he went in the army.

It had been 3 years since I had seen him.

As I sat there reminiscing on everything that had happened tears sprung from my eyes.

I didn't think that I would ever find anyone who would love me.

I took a deep breath and said a prayer as I stood up and started singing my heart out. This was the one way to get out all of my emotion.

I sang for about an hour and a half and then finally said goodbye to my old theater.

I would be leaving the next day for New York.

* * *

**WHADDIDJUTHINK?**


End file.
